Permission
by Kaytoko
Summary: Asami always thought that she'd be swept off her feet by a dashing and daring guy would wasn't afraid to dip in and kiss her when she least expected it. Who knew a simple request for permission would be enough to get her heart beating faster. Irosami one-shot!


A/N: Originally written for Irosami week 2012, but I didn't finish that... But, I didn't want this little gem to disappear. Hope you enjoy!

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

_Permission_

Asami always thought that she'd be swept off her feet by a dashing and daring guy would wasn't afraid to dip in and kiss her when she least expected it. She wanted that wild type of romance that wasn't predictable with dramatic ups and downs that kept the whole thing alive. She always thought that dating the bad boy, or the cute boy that everybody else liked would give her the satisfaction of an exciting romance. That is, until she met Iroh.

It was funny, really. He was handsome, but nothing like the type of boy she thought she'd end up falling for. Iroh, for one, wasn't a boy. He was a legitimate gentleman, which was probably a result of his royal upbringing, but either way, men like him were incredibly rare those days. He was always polite and conscious about giving her the proper respect, which she thought she'd find irritating after a while, but it came as a refreshing change. She had been seeing him on-off for a couple of weeks when she realized that seeing a proper man could be just as heart-racing as dating the bad boy.

Earlier that week, Korra had invited her and Iroh to come with the rest of the Krew to the new local dance club that opened up. The nice little place had quick beats playing and plenty of people spinning around on the floor, laughing loudly and singing along with the quick moving beats and funky Sungi horn lines. Asami loved the music they played, and the trip out gave her a good excuse to wear the stringy red cocktail dress she had picked up earlier that week. Korra was surprisingly good at dancing and Asami laughed at the antics Bolin would pull as he tried to get a laugh out of the two girls. Mako was, unsurprisingly, reluctant to join them on the floor and Iroh joined him good-naturedly at the table they had set off to the side. Even though she wanted to dance around the floor with Iroh as well, Asami still had a good time dancing with Bolin and Korra.

Eventually the peppy music slowed and people paired up to dance slightly calmer together. Bolin easily led Korra into the slower dance, talking animatedly as she laughed and joined him in the dance. Asami watched them for a moment before deciding to go ahead and sit down for a while until the music picked back up. As she turned though, a warm hand caught hers and Iroh leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"May I have this dance, Miss Sato?"

His breath cascaded over her ear, sending a shiver across her skin and down her spine. Distractedly, she swallowed despite her now dry mouth. "Of course."

He gave her a slow smile that had her heart fluttering in her chest. Suddenly, she found it incredibly difficult to look away from him.

He shifted their hands so that his thumb could almost absentmindedly brush over the back of her hand. The touch nearly lit her on fire. "Would you like to step outside for some fresh air?" he asked softly.

She wasn't entirely sure her voice would work without squeaking in that moment, so she nodded. He gave her a second, almost smoldering smile and gently led them to a pair of doors that opened to a small patio. She gave a small, shuddering breath when his oddly expressive golden eyes pulled away from hers and didn't bother resisting the excitement she felt as he led her outside.

The patio was relatively empty, only two other couples outside enjoying the night in different secluded areas. Nicely made iron chairs and tables were set up around a brick dance area, and faintly glowing lights were strung up over top. The low lighting gave Iroh's naturally sharp features a softer look, and he gave her a small, undeniably attractive grin.

"I'm sorry to take you out here, but I needed a little space. I honestly don't know how to casually dance. Downfall of a royal upbringing, I suppose," he explained softly.

She gave a small laugh as he turned her hand in his so that he held it up in a proper dancing pose. His other hand came up to settle against the small of her back. There was something very intimate about the way his forearm would occasionally press against her back, reminding her of how close he actually held her. She knew the dance he started to slowly lead her in, but this was the first time she had such butterflies as she stepped through the turns.

"You're quite good at this," he commented.

"My father taught me when I was little," she responded. "All those elitist parties did teach me something."

"You mean other than how to talk so diplomatically with your elders?" he inquired. She gave him a quirked smile, flattered that he had noticed that particular skill of hers.

He turned her in a small spin as the music floating in from inside the dance club came to a crescendo. She gave a small laugh as he pulled her back, his fingers brushing against her side as he tucked her even closer against him. Her free hand came up against his chest and she couldn't resist the tremble that shot down her spine as she felt the full of his forearm settle against her back. She glanced up at him, frozen in her spot as she saw an unfamiliar, serious emotion dancing in his golden eyes. He carefully held her gaze for a moment before dipping in slightly. Her heart skipped painfully in her chest as his lips accidentally brushed her ear.

"The song's not over yet, Miss Sato," he whispered.

She swallowed thickly and reacted a little slowly as he started to turn them again. There was a dramatic difference in the dance this time. It started out fun and lighthearted. Now there was a thick tension in the air. She was acutely aware of the weight of his arm against her back and the way his hand would occasionally adjust itself even tighter around her side. Soon she found herself only inches away from him, every nerve end on her body standing on end as his chest would briefly brush against hers. She could nearly hear herself breathing as he wet his lips near by her ear, his cheek accidentally brushing against hers.

"Miss Sato," he breathed.

Her breath hitched slightly and she swallowed. "Y-yes?"

His cheek brushed against hers again. "May I kiss you?"

Her heart thumped against her ribcage and the hand she didn't realize was resting on his chest curled into the fabric of his jacket. "Yes."

She felt him smile against her cheek and he moved back, caught her eyes for a brief moment before dipping in to solidly place his lips atop hers. Somewhere in the distance, the slow song segued into a peppier one, but Asami was lost in the feeling of his lips carefully moving against hers. Her chest felt heavy and her heart pounded so painfully against her chest with how nervous she was in that moment, but there was something so intoxicating about the lingering way he held the kiss between them, barely pulling away for a moment before ducking in again for a second kiss. It lit her on fire and made her head feel light.

She thought that a surprise kiss would be the one to make her heart skip, but the way he had asked her permission had her right where he wanted her, and it didn't take Asami long to realize that even politeness could be incredibly sexy. And Spirits, did she like it.


End file.
